warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Fishing
Fishing is a non-combat activity available during Free-Roam missions, that allows players to catch fish which can be used as resources for various crafting requirements. It was first introduced in Update 22. Mechanics Preparing to Fish Once players have earned enough Standing with the associated Landscape's faction (Ostron in Cetus, Solaris United in Fortuna) by completing Bounties or Incursions, they are able to purchase a Fishing Spear at their fishing supplier (Hai-Luk or The Business respectively). To further aid in fishing, Baits and Dye may also be purchased. Once a Fishing Spear has been purchased, the player can equip it in the Gear menu through their Arsenal. Note that it is not necessary to equip more than one spear (or any baits, dyes, etc.) as all available spears and other fishing utilities will be selectable through the fishing menu once any spear has been readied. After the spear is equipped, players can head out into the Plains of Eidolon or the Orb Vallis to find eligible bodies of water such as ponds, lakes, or the ocean. In order for fish to begin spawning the player must first bring out the fishing spear from the Gear menu (default hold and select the spear). Fishing Menu Once the player has armed themselves with a fishing spear, the fishing gear menu will automatically appear on the bottom right of the screen, indicating the currently selected spear, dyes and bait. Players can change their current selection by holding the respective key ( , or ), while pressing the respective key will cast that current dye or bait. Consequently, use of Warframe abilities (bound to the number keys) will be suppressed while armed with a spear. Catching Fish While aiming the spear (default hold ), environmental sounds will be dampened, allowing the player to listen for the splashing and bubbling of nearby fish. Use the direction of the sounds to locate your possible prey and spear them by pressing the fire button (default ). A suggested tip is to watch for the fishes' name in conjunction with the bubbling/splashing sound. The spear—as a throwable projectile—has travel time and a slight ballistic arc, therefore the player must adjust trajectory based on distance from the fish (i.e. aim minimally above the fish to compensate for the arc and slightly ahead of the fish for the travel time). Abilities like 's can decrease the spear's travel time. Luminous Dye illuminates all fish in a given area with a very bright blue glow, making fish incredibly easy to spot and easier to catch. If successful, the player will be shown holding the catch with statistics on species, size (small, medium, or large) and gross weight displayed in the lower right infobox. If the player misses or disturbs the water by walking into it, nearby fish will be alerted and quickly scatter away. Scaring the fish multiple times can result in them de-spawning. While fishing, the player is completely vulnerable to nearby enemies, and is unable to use any abilities or weapons with the exception of quick-melee (default ), if a melee weapon is equipped. Shock Spears While the Servofish in Orb Vallis can be caught using the Fishing Spears from Cetus, doing so will damage the Servofish, which will reduce its value in both Standing gain and parts given when dismantling. Catching Servofish safely requires the use of Shock Spears, which can be purchased from The Business using Solaris Standing. Shock Spears are used identically to Fishing Spears on the initial throw, however once the Servofish has been hooked, a silver shock gauge will appear. This initiates a minigame where players have to time the movement of a white marker to land on the small red section of the gauge using the fire button ( ). If successful, a shock pulse stuns the Servofish allowing it to be lifted from the water. If the player fails to land the marker on the red zone, the player will be staggered and fish will escape. If the player does nothing, the bar will reset and are able to reattempt right away. Fish in Plains of Eidolon however, cannot be caught with Shock Spears although they can be stunned with the EMP Shock Spear variant. Rewards Player-caught Fish can be redeemed either for Standing, or cut up into generic resources and a resource specific to each type of fish. Fisher Hai-Luk handles such services on Cetus, while The Business handles the same job on Fortuna. Plains of Eidolon Fish Common Species |-|Mawfish= |-|Charc Eel= |-|Khut-Khut= |-|Yogwun= |-|Mortus Lungfish= |-|Goopolla= |-|Tralok= Baited Species Sharrac = |-|Karkina = |-|Murkray = |-|Norg = |-|Cuthol = |-|Glappid = Orb Vallis Servofish The Orb Vallis, due to its lack of actual bodies of water, does not have traditional biological fish, instead being home to aquatic machines called Servofish, which are autonomous drones tasked with performing specific functions in the coolant lake and ponds out in the Vallis. Though they are mechanical in nature, their behaviors are still similar to that of biological fish. One of the main differences of the Servofish is how the different qualities of fish are identified; while Cetus' fish are separated into small, medium and large size, the Servofish of the Vallis are sorted between Basic, Adorned and Magnificent models. The quality of a Servofish can be estimated by looking at how many attachments are on the fish as opposed to its size, eg. Tromyzon gain additional rings on their back at higher qualities. Additionally, none of the Vallis species require any bait to spawn, instead any rare fish can potentially be found without luring it, though with greatly diminished chances of appearing. Corpus Species (Common) Eye-Eye = |-|Scrubber = |-|Echowinder = |-|Mirewinder = |-|Longwinder = |-|Brickie = |-|Tink = |-|Sapcaddy = |-|Kriller = |-|Recaster = Orokin Species (Rare) Tromyzon = |-|Charamote = |-|Synathid = Example locations for Biomes in Orb Vallis: * Pond - Top left body of coolant near Temple of Profit * Lake - Just outside of the Fortuna elevator * Cave - Cave to the north west of Fortuna elevator, slightly north-east of Coolant Reservoir Fishing Locations and Biomes Plains of Eidolon Depending on the location and type of body of water the player will encounter different species of fish. *'Gara Toht Lake', the large lake directly north of Cetus: **Mawfish (common at day) **Charc Eel (common at night and day) **Norg (rare at night, Norg bait) *Landlocked bodies of water (ponds) scattered around the plains: **Yogwun (common at day) **Khut-Khut (common at day) **Mortus Lungfish (rare at day, common at night) **Cuthol (rare at night, Cuthol bait) *Coastlines of the ocean (far left and right to Cetus gate): **Goopolla (common at night and day) **Tralok (uncommon at day) **Sharrac (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Karkina (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Murkray (rare at day and night, Murkray bait) **Glappid (rare at night, Glappid bait) *Anywhere: **Boot Orb Vallis Depending on the location and type of body of water the player will encounter different species of fish. *'Coolant Reservoir Lake', the large lake directly west of Fortuna: **Echowinder (common in warm weather) **Kriller (common in warm weather) **Sapcaddy (common in cold/freezing weather) **Longwinder (rare in warm weather, Longwinder Bait) *Landlocked bodies of water (ponds) scattered around Orb Vallis: **Eye-Eye (common in warm weather) **Tink (common in cold/freezing weather) **Brickie (common in warm weather) **Recaster (rare in cold/freezing weather, Narrow-Spectrum Bait) **Tromyzon (rare in cold/freezing weather, Tromyzon Bait) *Caves with active bodies of water found in Orb Vallis: **Scrubber (common in cold and warm weather) **Mirewinder (common in cold and warm weather) **Charamote (rare in cold and warm weather, Charamote Bait) **Synathid (rare in cold and warm weather, Synathid Bait) *Anywhere: **Crewmen's Boot Gear Plains of Eidolon Fishing Spears |-|Lanzo = The Lanzo Fishing Spear can be bought for from Hai-Luk. Characteristics: This spear deals only damage. Advantages: *Impact damage deals the most damage to fish with smooth skin. **Charc Eel **Cuthol **Goopolla **Murkray **Sharrac **Yogwun Disadvantages: *Deals less damage against other types of fish. **Karkina **Khut-Khut **Mawfish **Mortus Lungfish *Cannot catch some fish in one throw. **Glappid **Norg **Tralok *Damages all servofish on Orb Vallis, reducing turn-in rewards. |-|Tulok = The Tulok Fishing Spear can be bought for from Hai-Luk while at the rank of Offworlder. Characteristics: This spear deals only damage. Advantages: *Puncture damage deals the most damage to fish with armored-plating and carapaces. **Tralok Disadvantages: *Deals less damage against other types of fish. **Charc Eel **Goopolla **Karkina **Khut-Khut **Mawfish **Sharrac **Yogwun *Cannot catch some fish in one throw. **Cuthol **Glappid **Mortus Lungfish **Murkray **Norg *Damages all servofish on Orb Vallis, reducing turn-in rewards. |-|Peram = The Peram Fishing Spear can be bought for from Hai-Luk while at the rank of Trusted. Characteristics: This spear deals only damage. Advantages: *Slash damage deals the most damage to fish with tough, scaly hides. **Glappid **Khut-Khut **Mawfish **Mortus Lungfish **Norg Disadvantages: *Deals less damage against other types of fish. **Charc Eel **Goopolla **Tralok **Yogwun *Cannot catch some fish in one throw. **Cuthol **Karkina **Murkray **Sharrac *Damages all servofish on Orb Vallis, reducing turn-in rewards. Orb Vallis Fishing Spears |-|Shockprod = The Shockprod Fishing Spear can be bought for from The Business. |-|Stunna = The Stunna Fishing Spear can be bought for from The Business while at the rank of Doer. Characteristics: On a successful catch, Stunna emits an electromagnetic pulse that temporarily prevents other servofish from scurrying away when the water is disturbed, similar to the effects of Pharoma, and also widens the catch zone on the fishing gauge. The coursing electricity can be clearly seen, making servofish easier to spot. Bait Bait are consumable items that can be used to increase the chances of certain types of fish appearing. Any baits are automatically held in the fishing gear menu. In order for bait to attract fish, players must throw them near a '''hotspot, an area of water where fish are the most active. Hotspots differ in appearance depending on their location: * In the Plains of Eidolon they appear as visible white patches of bubbles rippling in a circular pattern * In the Orb Vallis they appear as an oily fluorescent sheen emitting slight green aurora-like light glows This will activate the bait, which will then increase the chance of certain types of fish spawning within the hotspot. The bait's initial effects will last for up to 3 minutes, during which it has a high chance of making its target fish appear on the spawn intervals within that period. The bait will visually disappear after that period, however it will still have a much smaller chance of making the target fish appear on subsequent spawns in the same hotspot. If the hotspot is still active after the bait expires, players can throw in another bait of either the same type or a different one to attract the desired fish. Different baits '''will work when luring their fish type in the same hotspot (however the same bait will not stack its own effect) but this will reduce the chance of luring a specific fish. A baited hotspot will remain visible until all fish within the area have been caught or escaped, in which case the ripples will disappear, indicating that the hotspot has expired. Certain fish types, like Norgs and Glappids, do not normally appear in standard fishing and thus require specialized bait to lure out. On the other hand, all Servofish types can appear even without bait, though using bait will increase their chances of appearing. As of , fishing hotspots are shared between all members of a squad (host & client). ; List of Baits Plains of Eidolon = |-|Orb Vallis = *It is not necessary to aim at the ripples in order for the bait to activate, simply throwing a single bait into the vicinity will do. *Throwing additional bait into the same hotspot will not increase the chances of fish spawning – only one bait is required to affect the hotspot. *The targeted fish may spawn a distance away from the hotspot the bait is thrown in, sometimes appearing in other nearby hotspots. *Bait designed to attract fish active during a certain time will attract fish regardless of what time of day it was used. For example, a day-bait used at night will attract Goopola, which are active at both day and night, but not Tralok, which are active at day only. Other Products All fish/servofish species are graded into three classes (Small/Medium/Large for Plains, Basic/Adorned/Magnificent for Vallis). Specified fish weight/point value is purely cosmetic. Plains of Eidolon = |-|Orb Vallis = Notes *The burbling of spawning fish is heard a few seconds before a fish actually spawns in. *Depending on the species (color and size), water (clear or filled with plants), water effects (reflection and lighting), and time of day (some fish are luminescent at night) it can be difficult and take a while to spot them. **Luminous Dye is the easiest solution, taking only a small amount of Ferrite, Iradite, and credits to produce ten 'charges' that will clearly highlight all fish in a decent radius for a short time. **The player can bullet-jump above the water-surfaces in order to scan for fish; using aim gliding, mid-air slides, and double-jumps to maneuver back to shore. ** 's Dashwire ability can create ziplines above the water to get a better spotting view, however, it is not possible to zoom in with the fishing spear while on the zipline. Additionally, throwing may not be immediate while balanced on the wire; the Warframe will wait until its arm is in position for a throw, affecting timing; aiming with the spear then moving along the zipline will also cause the spear to be thrown from the location where the action was initiated. A remedy is to zoom in and immediately throw the spear at the fish. ** 's ability can be used to highlight the fish with an outline briefly, though they won't get weak points or appear in minimaps. ** will see fish with an entity outline while inside the rift, although the spear will not work since the fish are not inside the rift as well. **The Codex Scanner and Synthesis Scanner can be used to highlight fish briefly every few seconds. **Oxylus's can highlight fish in the water similar to a Luminous Dye, and can highlight hotspots on the minimap. *Spear type does not influence spawning species, and all currently known species can be caught by any spear, although non-specialized spears will require several hits to catch fish they are not designed for. **This can be counteracted by Warframe abilities that buff weapon damage, such as 's passive, , or 's . **Spears are affected by Flight Speed buffs, such as 's . **Ivara's ability can be used to steer the fishing spear. *Fish tend to spawn at the moment when you are equipping the spear. If you can't see any fish around and hear no burbling try to equip the weapon than re-equip your spear once or twice. *Wading into the water on will scare away the fish. Contact with landlocked water on the Plains of Eidolon at night, will also apply a weak proc, quartering your shield capacity for 1 second and draining energy. *Fish are tradeable as crafting components. *The number of fish caught is affected by a Resource Booster. *The base number of fish spawns is affected by a Resource Drop Chance Booster . *Transference and Warframe abilities cannot be cast while wielding a Fishing Spear and will remain so until the player switches to a weapon. However, quick melee can still be used. **While the normal ability buttons do not work with a Fishing Spear equipped, it is still possible to cast the "Currently Selected Ability" with a dedicated hotkey, as well as scroll through the list of abilities to select the desired ability. *If the player misses the fish, or randomly lobs the spear at the shoreline or underwater ground, there's a chance of getting a Boot (Plains of Eidolon) or Crewmen's Boot (Orb Vallis), and when reeled in, a banjo sound plays in the background. It can be sold for . *Void Strike from the Madurai focus school does not appear to increase damage done by fishing spears (needs further testing) *Fishing cannot be performed on an Archwing or K-Drive. *Unlike normal Fishing Spears, Shock Spears cannot deal damage on impact, and are unable to kill low health critters, break chests, or resource nodes. *The glowing silhouettes of Servofishes caused by Luminous Dye will be always those of the Magnificent variants regardless of the actual variants. **Normal visible Servofishes typically reflect the variants. **This might be because all Servofish in the same species shares the same model, Magnificent one, but some textures are rendered invisible to depict lesser variants. Trivia * Concept art for some of the fish species, particularly the Mawfish, Mortus Lungfish, Norg, and even the Lanx, are viewable via the Art Gallery section of the Codex. ** The Mawfish and Mortus Lungfish, or rather their models, were the first fish species to be "introduced" in the game proper; they can be seen swimming in the floor of the Helminth Infirmary. * The Mawfish is most likely based on an order of real-world, deep-sea fish called Gulper Eels, most closely resembling the Pelican Eel. *When players perform cutting bait with Fisher Hai-Luk, she occasionally says "That... that smell, is quite something, isn't it?", implying that most of the fishes, if not all of them, in Plains of Eidolon possess a foul, stinky smell. Whether this is from the fish meat, or the entrails from the act of gutting the fish, is unknown. **It may also be a simple allusion to the real world "fishy" smell of docks and fisheries where fish are butchered. The smell of freshly caught fish, or a fish upon being opened, is considered by most to be a foul smell, more so because the odor permeates and clings to most materials. Bugs *Fish can swim through the floor near the shoreline, swimming below you inside the rock/earth. They can also spawn under the ground in this fashion, and often will not be able to swim back out into a catchable area. This can be seen using the Luminous Dye. *Fish can appear to be floating above the water. In this case, it is also possible for them to float near the water above the ground. *Attempting to equip any spear while Ivara's is active will cause you to not be able to draw your spear until you are downed. * Luminous Dye range is reduced on low Geometry Detail. Increasing it fixes the problem. *Occasionally, fish may appear as a doubled image of themselves, making aiming/catching a bit more difficult. *Occasionally, while fishing in the ocean, bait and dye will not float on the surface but fall through the map. Leaving and reentering the plains usually fixes this (confirmed still happens in 23.0.7) *The Fishing Spear can become invisible when quick melee with a melee weapon, that is set to be not visible when holstered in the melee slot options. This can also cause a small time of immobility after throwing and catching the spear back. *Echowinders don't have the visual differences on their models in game despite having them in their menu icons. *Sometimes, after missing a spear shot, the spear will retract and begin spinning around the Warframe, who gets locked into the position where the spear would come to its hand, unable to move or use items. Entering archwing mode fixes this, and the bug will end itself after a few seconds. *You can sometimes call and use your Archwing if you equip your spear first before doing so. *Sometimes when you catch fish while you had Luminous Dye out, the fish will still glow in the image of your warframe holding the fish. Media Warframe Plains of Eidolon Easy Fishing Guide to Maximize Ostron Standing How to start Fishing! Plains of Eidolon (Warframe) ALL THE BEST FISHING SPOTS - Vallis Tour Warframe BEST Ostron Rep Farming Methods! (Warframe) Fortuna Fishing.png|Fortuna Fishing Quick Guide External Links *Fishing Locations from Semlar (mobile friendly) Patch History *Removed Fish spawns from shallow cave puddles. These fish were often uncatchable due to the shallow water/terrain surrounding. *Fixed Fishing hotspots not working for Clients in Orb Vallis. *Fixed Fishing Dyes not functioning in several Orb Vallis caves. *Fixed missing Fishing reel-in UI when using a controller set to ‘Classic Controls’. *Fixed not all Fish/Servofish being selected when clicking ‘Select All’ option when cutting Bait or Dismantling. *Changed the Sapcaddy Bait to the intended Mirewinder Bait. Broad-Spectrum Bait is your desired Sapcaddy cocktail. *The Eye-Eye now shows up during warm temperature only instead of cool temperature in Orb Vallis. *Recaster Bait is now correctly labeled as Longwinder Bait. *Narrow-Spectrum Bait was incorrectly described as attracting Tinks and Brickies (they are common fish and only require Broad-Spectrum Bait; Narrow-Spectrum Bait attracts Recasters and Eye-Eyes). ;EMP Spearfishing! A new take on the Plains of Eidolon Fishing Mechanic! The best way to catch the robotic 'Servofish' in The Orb Vallis is with The Business' offering of PULSE SPEARS - tools used to disable mechanical fish! This new type of fishing spear maintains the high quality of every Servofish you catch. The Business offers 2 variants of Pulse Spears: ;SHOCKPROD Built to recover Servofish without damage. Delivers a disabling electromagnetic pulse after a successful hit, if timed correctly ;STUNNA Successful electromagnetic pulses radiate outward also disabling any nearby servofish Equip this in your Gear Spiral to begin your journey of catching Servofish in the Coolant! The fishing mechanic here is different - not only is aiming precision necessary, but also timing your Pulse detonation! Click within the red bar to succeed! :https://thumbs.gfycat.com/ImaginaryAmusingAfricanparadiseflycatcher-mobile.mp4 Your Ostron Spears will still work in The Orb Vallis, but the fish will be damaged. The key is to catch undamaged fish with the specialized Pulse Spears. There are 13 species of Servofish to be discovered in the various Coolant areas of the Orb Vallis. Some require Baits - be sure to read descriptions to find your very own: *Eye-Eye *Scrubbers *Echowinders *Mirewinders *Longwinders *Sapcaddy *Brickie *Tink *Kriller *Recaster *Charamote *Tromyzon *Synathid ;Baits Baits are used to attract certain species of Servofish. Acquire them with Solaris United Standing and read about their uses in the descriptions! Spear Fishing HUD Changes: *We’ve added a sophisticated new HUD to aid in your aquatic hunt for brains, bones, and delicious spleen! Selecting a Spear in your Gear wheel will open the Fishing HUD where you can switch between Spear, Dye, and Bait on the fly. *You can now Quick Melee while Spearfishing in the Plains! *Introduced. }} de:Fischen es:Pescar Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Category:Fishing Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Orb Vallis